Wondrous Morning
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: The triplets sold romantic pictures of Viktor and Yuuri to a gossip newspaper. Somehow people think they are getting married in June. What will Viktor and Yuuri do now?


Wondrous Morning

Yuuri woke up happy. Since moving into Viktor's St. Petersburg home, he's been very happy. Normally when he was around Viktor, the happiness was tempered by anxiety. His anxiety of Viktor leaving him one day was put off. Their agreement will last one year. For one year, Yuuri vowed to enjoy each day with Viktor to the fullest. It appeared Viktor felt the same as his flirty, affectionate way was multiplied by ten. He said such sweet things and appeared to mean them. Yuuri tucked the words away for when Viktor was gone. The words also gave him confidence. If the great Viktor thought so well of him, he must be pretty great himself. Viktor also called him by pet names and gave him cheek kisses. If he didn't know better, Yuuri would believe he was loved. "But there is little chance that Viktor loves me."

Yuuri got dressed and joined Viktor in the kitchen. Viktor greeted him with a hug and cheek kiss. He pulled back and viewed Yuuri's reaction. Yuuri had no idea he was glowing. Viktor was sure Yuuri liked him very much.

"You look very beautiful."

Yuuri blushed prettily.

"Oh Viktor, you don't have to say that."

"No I don't but it's simply the truth."

"Flatterer."

Viktor was pleased by his success. Yuuri wasn't freaking out or shying away. Whenever Viktor tried to make Yuuri's sexy side come out, he got mixed results. Worse than that, it didn't help his relationship advance at all. Yuuri's wanting to end their agreement last year was proof of that. One night he was dreaming of wedded bliss with Yuuri and the very next night he silently cried himself to sleep. After the banquet and their emotional rollercoaster, Viktor swore to win Yuuri at last. After a lot of thought, Viktor resolved to be more direct with Yuuri. The inexperienced young man needed to be told directly how he felt. The young man who suffers from anxiety needed to be told slowly. He increased the affection and sweet words little by little. Viktor was relieved Yuuri was responding so well. Viktor reasoned Yuuri wanted romance and love first and the loving would naturally follow. It was another way Yuuri taught him how to live and love.

They fixed breakfast together and sat down to eat in harmony. Viktor opened his paper. He didn't care for politics. He felt his job was to give hope and happiness to his fellow Russians. He didn't feel what his government did or didn't do was his business. His business was loving Yuuri. If the government got in his way, he was willing to leave Russia. He flipped to the gossip page and saw his own face. The Nishigori girls snapped a picture of Viktor combing Yuuri's hair. They originally posted it on Instagram and now it was in his newspaper! Viktor loved the intimate feel of the moment so much he got a copy for his personal collection. This picture was followed by several other pictures showing their relationship. There was one of Viktor looking at Yuuri with love and affection. Then he saw it! A photo of Yuuri looking at Viktor's back with a look of longing. Viktor wanted it for his collection as well. It also gave him hope.

Yuuri sucked in his breath. He pulled up his favorite newspaper from Japan on his IPad. The front page splashed beautiful pictures of himself and Viktor. No, how beautiful they look isn't the point, it was the headline. "Katsuki is to become Mr. Nikiforov this June!" Yuuri didn't know what to say.

"Yuuri…"

Yuuri looked up to see Viktor holding up the Russian paper. Viktor grinned in amusement.

"It seems we are engaged to be married."

"But how? I don't understand."

Ironically, both Yuuri and Viktor were secretly excited by the idea. Yuuri searched the story and found the source of the pictures.

"The triplets…"

He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed the mother of the girls. Viktor tried to hide his jealousy as his love spoke so familiarity with his former crush.

"I'm sorry Yuuri. We grounded the girls for a month for selling the pictures that were supposed to remain in the family." The last part was spoken with a growl. Yuuri could hear the girls protesting as they made a lot of money for the family. Their mom yelled at them about privacy and rights. Viktor could hear the yelling clearly from where he sat. He learned conversational Japanese in Hasetsu and understood her perfectly. When the lady returned to the conversation, she clearly moved to another room.

"I'm sorry Yuuri."

"No it's ok, we can handle it from here."

"Yuuri…nothing has…changed between you and Viktor?"

"Not a thing."

"Ok, your mother was so certain."

"Of course, Mother would be the first to know if anything changed."

"I would be second right?"

"I don't know…with those sneaky girls…" Yuuri teased and Viktor suppressed his irrational jealousy.

"Yuuri…If it wasn't for me, you would never have known about Viktor…"

"Ha-ha, I would have figured it out…Viktor is gorgeous." Viktor glowed. Not only about the compliment but Yuuri was clearly gaining in confidence to be so open about his feelings.

"If I'm not the second person you would tell, then who?"

"Phichit probably."

"Oh yeah…"

"Of course, he would be my best man."

"Then you _are_ thinking about it?"

"Oh come now…"

Yuko giggles as she knew Yuuri's heart better than even Yuuri himself. Viktor was intrigued that Yuuri didn't deny marriage to him as completely impossible. After a few more words they hung up. Viktor felt a stab of jealousy at Yuuri's happy face. It was utterly ridiculous. She was a married lady with three naughty little girls. When Yuuri last had special feelings for her, he was just a child. The man loved him, he hoped. He thought:

"Perhaps the moment has arrived. If the next few minutes go the way I hope, the girls can be flower girls at the wedding."

Viktor got up from his seat and walked up to Yuuri. He held out both hands. Yuuri smiled as he let Viktor pull him up. Viktor held him by the waist as the other man stumbled a little. He laughed and looked at Viktor with affection. This gave Viktor courage. He picked up Yuuri's right hand with his own right hand. Their rings softy clinked and both of them felt a tingle.

"Do you have any idea what we should do about this news?"

"No."

"There is probably some reporters outside or at least at the rink."

"Yeah?"

"I have a suggestion if you hate the idea, tell me now and I'll never bring it up again."

"Um, yes?" Yuuri heart sped up. Viktor kneeled on floor and gave Yuuri's ring a rub. Yuuri stopped breathing.

"Yuuri, I love you…"

"Viktor…" Yuuri thought he was going to cry. He covered his mouth in shock.

"If you feel the same baby, will you marry me?"

Yuuri thought he might faint. Viktor's eyes were a mixture of desperation and love. Yuuri secretly pinched himself. He closed his eyes and opened them. Viktor was still there pleading with his eyes. The full impact of what just happened hit Yuuri. He started to cry and shake. His knees gave out and fell to the floor. He wrapped his arms around Viktor and Viktor waited in sweet agony. He had the same look on his face as when he watched Yuuri purchase the rings.

Yuuri had no words. He pushed back to study Viktor's face, his lovely face. He stroked his silver hair and Viktor hummed in approval. He stroked his cheek and ran a finger down his nose. Viktor sucked in his breath. Yuuri traced his lips and gave Viktor a sweet kiss. They were in heaven. The short kiss was like a blessing from God.

When they parted, both young men were in a daze. Yuuri felt like he should say something but his mind was scattered by all of his thoughts and feelings. Oddly, a line from the movie they watched last week flittered through his dumbfounded brain:

"Viktor?"

Viktor's glazed eyes fluttered open. He was patiently waiting for Yuuri to speak and the guy was, as usual, frustratingly and unconsciously sexy as hell.

"Don't forget what happened to the man who suddenly got everything he ever wanted."

Viktor was amused and he smiled at the line from the movie that was oddly fitting. He responded with the last line in the movie which fit their hopes and dreams.

"He lived happily ever after."

Yuuri was relieved that they both felt the same. That the warm and fuzzy moment in the movie struck Viktor's heart as well. Yuuri grinned and jumped back into Viktor's arms. He gave Viktor a sweet and electric kiss that Viktor felt down to his toes. The newly engaged couple sighed in the heady glow of love.

"Is this a "yes"?" Asked Viktor.

"Yes…I love you and I'll marry you."

"Yeah."

They cuddled together on the kitchen floor. It wasn't the most romantic place but that did not matter to Yuuri and Viktor.

"I think…" They both said together and laughed.

"Go ahead Viktor."

"I think I should hire an assistant."

Yuuri blinked as it came out of left field.

"Good idea."

"I've been thinking about it for a while. We have so much on our plates as it is. We can't plan a wedding too."

"A wedding planner?"

"That too."

They sat in quiet happiness, thinking about tomorrow. Makkachin noticed his daddies were on the floor. The dog cuddled up to them. Everything was peaceful for a few long minutes.

"What were you going to say?" Asked Viktor.

"I need to call Mother."

"Go ahead babe. I'll do the same."

They got up and moved to the couch, their dog followed. Both guys called their families. Viktor's mother was not surprised. Viktor explained afterwards, that all of Russia expected a formal announcement as Russians traditionally wore engagement rings on the right ring finger. It was the reason Viktor assumed they were engaged that night. He assumed Yuuri knew. One of his many mistakes. Not that it mattered now.

Yuuri updated his mother on the new development. She was very excited and soon the family in Japan was talking to the engaged couple. His mother hung up a short time after as they were in the middle of the dinner service. Soon after Yuko called to tease them.

"I put the idea in your heads!"

"No, your daughters made this mess and I took advantage." Said Viktor.

It wasn't long before all of their closest friends were informed. Phichit was confirmed as Yuuri's best man.

"Now we need to deal with this crowd."

Yuuri joined Viktor at the front door and peeped out the peep hole. There was a large crowd of reporters, fans and busybodies. At Yuuri's worried look Viktor announced:

"I know exactly what to do. I went through this after each gold medal."

Viktor called his bodyguard service. While he made arrangements to pick them up and to allow the pet sitter to get in. In the meantime, Yuuri tidied up. Viktor then called the ice rink to learn about the situation there.

"Coach Yakov says it is a madhouse."

"It can't be helped I guess."

"The only way to deal with this is to rip off the Band-Aid."

Yuuri agreed. If they went out there with a plan, then the mystery is over and people will quickly lose interest. Viktor thanked his fiancé for cleaning up. In the excitement they forgot to finish breakfast. Viktor put in extra snacks in their bags. The bell rang and they exited the house. As pre-arranged, the bodyguard announced that Mr. Nikiforov had a short statement and then they were going to work. Viktor spoke in Russian and Yuuri only understood a word here and there, but he could guess what his fiancé was saying.

"Good morning everyone. We are late for practice so we will keep this short."

Viktor saw both professional and amateur photographers filming it all. He kept a firm hand around Yuuri's waist, therefore, Yuuri was perfectly calm. The rings glinted in the sun like it was pre-arranged by God.

"Yuuri and I are indeed engaged to be married. We don't have a date set or any plans because we are too busy. As soon as we know, you will know. I hope everyone wishes us well as our families and friends are delighted too. Now we have to go, so please excuse us."

Viktor took a step forward and pressed into Yuuri's back to get him going. The guards got them to the car before anyone could fully digest what just happened. Yuuri sank into the car seat and Viktor followed him. They sighed. Band-Aid successfully ripped. Viktor texted his coach, alerting him they were on the way.

They went through the day as normal as possible. Yakov yelled at people for interrupting their training. Because they nipped things at the bud, the uproar died quickly. They got mercilessly teased by various people but mostly Mila. Yurio both was annoyed about the announcement and secretly admired them for it. Grumbling to Otabek about it via Skype helped a bit. Yakov approved of them getting an assistant. This way Viktor could concentrate on skating. But the older and wiser man wondered about Yuuri. If universal love could boost Yuuri to new heights and give him the silver medal. How much strength and confidence could he get from mutual romantic love?

Yakov got his answer that first day. There was a power to Yuuri's skating that never existed before. During the Grand Prix, Yakov's predictions came true. Yuuri and Yurio switched places in the final, both breaking their old records. Yuuri took the gold and Yurio the silver. Otabek and JJ also switched places. Otabek took the bronze and JJ slipped to fourth. Viktor retired officially and permanently. Viktor publicly spoke of his joke that time that they would marry after Yuuri won gold.

"Now we will make it real."

A speechless Yuuri just stood next to him smiling in silent agreement. During their break before the Olympics, they were married. Viktor chose Sweden for their wedding and honeymoon. Yuuri wondered at his choice and Viktor explained:

"Swedish Vikings were the founders of St. Petersburg."

Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, it's true. The Vikings founded many towns along the northwest corner of Russia. They discovered a rag tag group of people living here and they called them the Rus. That is where Russia gets its name."

"From the Swedes! Amazing!"

Viktor showed Yuuri a history book describing the event. He also had a Swedish ancestor which accounted for his silver hair. The brochures the assistant got for them proved they could have a honeymoon isolated from looky loos in the Swedish countryside.

Yuuri's family came to St. Petersburg the week before the wedding to stay with Viktor's family and get to know them. The wedding itself was large splashy affair with many people from the skating world in attendance. It was in a luxurious hotel and filmed by the media. They said their vows in front of the world and kissed sweetly. The gold bands were taken off their fingers after Yuuri's win. He reasoned that the rings were tainted with misunderstandings and impure feelings. When they went home to Hasetsu, Yuuri had them purified by a Shinto priest. Viktor felt the same way. When they placed the rings on their left ring fingers, the rings represented the purity of their mutual love. The rings were blessed again by the minister who officiated their marriage.

After the wedding and long reception they went to bed in the Honeymoon Suite and consummated their marriage. The next morning, they left for the cottage Viktor rented for the week. They wanted to be completely alone to learn about their new life as husbands. Viktor used the same bodyguard service to make sure they were really alone.

After returning back to reality. Yuuri began to train in earnest for his last competition as a professional skater. Building on his success he again won gold in the 2018 Olympics. His fame as a skater representing Japan was secure. Morooka yelled at him for retiring for good at the height of his career. Yuuri shook his head.

"No my life with Viktor will take a new turn. We are going to open a business as coach and coordinator for pro skaters. Viktor is a genius at planning routines and I want to help him."

There was a glow on Yuuri's face that Morooka couldn't deny. It was a glow of pure love and contentment. Being with Viktor was more important to him than twenty gold medals. His husband shooed the reporters away.

"Yuuri knows what he wants and I'm positive that our business will be a complete success."

Viktor was correct. Viktor was a recognized genius at coordinating the right program for the personality of each skater. After all, he recognized that Yurio needed Agape in his routine and Yuuri's need was Eros. That they both broke records because of Viktor's instructions could not be denied. Yuuri would argue that he flubbed his Eros routine and it cost him the gold. Viktor waved it off as unimportant as without Viktor's instructions he wouldn't have even made it to the finals at all. Yuuri couldn't deny this and gave him a kiss in thanks.

Viktor and Yuuri built a thriving business. In the end, they left Russia and settled just outside of Hasetsu. It was the place where they fell in love. And where the people who loved them the most lived. The residents of the area loved the boost in commerce that the gold medalists brought with them. So much so they could ignore that they were a gay couple. Without even meaning to, Yuuri became the poster child for marriage equality. Slowly more prefectures allowed gay unions.

The couple enjoyed regular visits at Yu-topia. Not to be out done by her little brother, Mari also married. She finally found the man of her dreams who wanted to carry on the family business when their parents retired. They loved visiting their friends around the world and made frequent visits to Viktor's family in St. Petersburg but they never felt fully accepted there and were always glad to go home.

As the years passed they were as well known for their coaching as their time as skaters.

ceo

The movie Yuuri and Viktor quote is "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory" staring Gene Wilder. The lines they speak are at the very end of the movie. It gives one a warm and tender feeling. This feeling no doubt was shared by our lovers.


End file.
